SHADOW
by twitay
Summary: Bella Swan works for a top secret agency run by a man named SHADOW. She is a computer hacker, and when she hacks a certain someone's account and steals some money... well, let's just say he's not too happy with her... i really suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this first chapter is gonna be pretty boring but please stick with me, it will get more exciting, and there will be more action!

Characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, Story belongs to me

My fast fingers typed a command into the keyboard. The monitor turned green. Hopefully a good sign. Random letters and symbols whizzed up the screen, like the closing credits in a movie. I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for all the information to load. The dark room momentarily lit up. Headlights. I glanced out the window at the driveway and saw red light on the concrete from the brake lights. Shit. I connected my jump drive, which was disguised as an iphone. I tapped some commands into it and then the info started saving. I heard the front door close.

Two buttons appeared on my phone, one blue, one purple. I hit the purple one and the computer screen went blank. I yanked my iphone and the connection cord out of the computer. I silently ran over to the window and unlocked it, just as I was opening the window, the office door opened. A man with long, jet black hair and a gorgeous pale face. I gave him a wicked smile and jumped out the window, landing in a crouch with one hand on the ground to keep myself steadied. Then I got up and sprinted all the way back up to my apartment.

So, you would probably like to know what the hell I was just doing. Well, I work for this man named SHADOW… or at least that's what he wants us to call him. When I say 'us' I mean all the other agents and hackers like me that work for him. All the work he has done is illegal, but the government doesn't even know about us yet. They're kinda stupid, I mean, SHADOW has had us gathering top secret information, a lot of it was from the government, and some of it was from other powerful people like SHADOW for five years now. I was chosen by SHADOW himself to join shadow, after they found out I was the goddess of hacking into computers and just about anything else, which was when I was only a sophomore in high school, 16 years old. If everything in my life then was normal, I would never have gone with him, but he got me when it seemed like my whole world was crumbling around me. I had just caught boyfriend (Since the summer of eight grade) cheating on me with my best friend (Since. KIndergarden.). I got mad and ignored her and then she got mad at me and spread some pretty bad rumors about me that made everyone hate me, including all of my other friends. And then my parents both died in a car accident and I was living by myself in my empty house, waiting for someone to come and drag me away to an orphanage or something.

I walked into my apartment, and quickly scanned it for anything out of place. Once I was sure it was safe, I changed out of my black skin-tight black jeggings, my equally as thight leather jacket, and black cami and into a loose fitting aqua-blue tanktop and black pajama shorts. I glanced at the clock. 11:00. But I really wasn't tired I hardly needed any sleep and usually went to bed around 12:00 or 12:30. I danced into the kitchen and turned my radio on, TGIF came blasting out of the speakers.

Cccoooookiiieee ttiiimmeeee!

I opened my freezer, which held only icecubes, frozen pizza and LOTS of frozen cookie dough… yum!

I took out the tub of M&M cookie dough, and heard a single knock on my door.

I froze and silently counted to 3, and there were four more knocks.

This was kind of a password, so that I knew it was SHADOW or someone who worked for him. I ran to the door and opened it.

This time it was SHADOW.

"Good evening, agent Swan." He said. I invited him into my apartment and he said, "I believe you have some information for me?"

"Of course." I grabbed the iphone off the table and handed it to him. He slipped it into his pocket and then smiled at me. "I can always depend on you, agent Swan." I nodded and said "Of course, sir."

He beamed for a second, and then his face turned dead serious. Uh-oh. "I need to warn you about someone." I raised my eyebrows.

"Remember when you hacked into Marcus's system and took the money?"

Oohhh, shit. I wasn't supposed to hack into anything besides what SHADOW needed me to hack into.

"Uh, I can explain… I-" but then he interrupted me, and thank god he did because I had no good reason to hack into Marcus's account, other than just to have a little fun and get some money.

"I don't need an explanation, just please never do something like that again, you know my rules."

"Sorry, sir, I won't do it again. I promise."

If I was anyone else, he would have them shot, but I was his A-hacker. The best of the best. And it was so hard for him to find good hackers that aren't already working for the government, so he couldn't afford to loose me. He gave me his evil- eye, just to show that what I did was unacceptable, because he knew that It didn't scare me- not one bit.

"Well, he found out that it was you who stole his money, I need to warn you to be careful. Marcus may not be very powerful, but I'm sure he could find some pretty good hit men if he wants to."

"Ok, thanks for the warning." But I didn't really take it too seriously… I never take that kind of stuff as seriously as I should.

"And I'm going to give you the week off." I looked up at him in surprise, and he laughed at my expression. "You work way to hard for me, go have some fun." He said.  
>I thanked him, then he said bye and he left.<p>

A whole week off… I haven't had that kind of free time since freshman year of high school.

And I had no idea what the hell to do with it… besides making cookies of course.

Sorry, the first chapter is kinda boring. But I PROMISE it will get more exciting!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Day Off

Nneeexxxttt chapter! Enjoy!

BTW: there will be some ACTION next chapter. Promise.

Sleeping in was kind of a foreign thing to me. I woke up around 5:30, and just kept rolling over and over until I decided that I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. Then I got up and moseyed into the kitchen. I cut up a pineapple and ate more than half of it… yeah, I LOVE pineapple… and cookies, pineapple and cookies, yumm.

Then I sat on the couch and turned on the TV and ended up watching spongebob for only an hour before I felt too fidgety. Sitting still for so long made me feel lazy. So I got up and changed into dark jean shorts and a white tanktop with a cool design on the right side, that twisted it's way to my back and then came to an elegant stop before it hit the left front side.

Then I futssed with my hair for a while before deciding to just leave it alone. Besides, it didn't look that bad, It fell almost to the middle of my back, and it almost looked like I had curled and styled it. Then I put on my cowboy boots (Yeah, I'm kinda a country girl) (A/N: I know she was listening to KTPERRY in the last chapter, but Bella IS a country girl: N\A) and sunglasses. I grabbed my purse, stuffed some money into it and walked out of my apartment building through the front door… which I don't think I've ever done besides to move all of my things in. I wasn't really sure where I was going, or what I was looking to do. So I just kind of wandered around, glancing through store windows, until I found a Starbucks. I remember going to starbucks all the time when I was a freshman. I freaking loved that place. It was where half of my money was always spent.

I pushed the door open, and some bells above it jingled. The employee's head snapped up to see who had come in. His deep emerald eyes met mine for a split second, and then he made eye contact with someone behind me and I noticed him give a little nod. Then he turned his attention back to the customer who was ordering.

I looked behind me, to see who he was signaling to, but all I saw was an ominous black van with darkly tinted windows. But seeing the van on the roads of New York City in the middle of the day didn't scare me much, so I ignored the warning bells in my head.

I turned my attention back to the line and saw that I was only one person away from the front. Everyone else was waiting for their coffees or mochas or whatever to be made.

"Thank you and have a nice day." The cashier said. His voice lingered in my head and tasted like a breath of fresh air.

The lady in front of me stepped out of line and the cashier's nametag said 'Edward'. Edward gave me a crooked smile. My heart skipped a beat and I stuttered, "I-I'll have a mango Smoothie, please." I mentally kicked myself.

Edward tilted his head down, causing the light to make his messy bronze hair shine. It somehow looked soft and I had to suppress the urge to touch it.

He punched in a number on the cash register and looked back up into my eyes. "Anything else?" He asked

"No, thanks." And then I stepped out of line to wait for my smoothie. I stood back by the wall and glanced back at Edward the same time he glanced up at me. I immediately looked away and let my hair fall over my face, trying to hide the blush I felt rising in my cheeks.

"Mango Smoothie." A worker stated, and slammed my drink down on the counter. I grabbed it and glanced at Edward again. I met his green eyes for a split second, and then turned and left the restaurant does starbucks really qualify as a restaurant? Well, I'm gonna call it a restaurant an if anyone has a problem with that they can complain to the barrel of my gun.

I was pretty distracted after that and forgot about the black van until after lunch when I was in the Hollister store.

I had just bought two cute tops that were on sale- - -because I have a pretty big issue with buying name brand stuff for full price, it's just so freakin expensive. Not that I have to worry about how much money I spend- I have plenty of it- But if you think I'm going to pay over 25 dollars for a T-shirt… you have another think comin.- - -

And I just took my bag from the cashier… who smelled like Abercrombie took a shit on him, and turned towards the door, and saw the black van parked across the road, the windshield facing the store. The windshield was tinted as dark as the windows on the doors were, so I couldn't even be sure that there were people in it. I pushed the door open and, without even glancing at the van, continued down the sidewalk. I turned the corner pressed my back against the some building, and waited. Not even Five seconds later, the van turned the same corner. I quickly ducked behind the garbage can I was standing next to, and watched the van cruise by. Once it was out of sight, I straightened up and started heading back to my apartment building.

I convinced myself that I had nothing to worry about. I don't even know if I saw the same van, it could have been two different vans. And even if it was the same van, it was probably just a coincidence that I saw it three times right? And as long as I was out in public, or in my apartment, I was pretty much safe.

Yeah, I was able to brush it off pretty easily.

I took the stairs up to my apartment, like always, and found the emerald green eyes of starbucks Edward drift back into my thoughts. And along with his eyes, came his voice, his fresh and velvety voice.

And I decided I would go to starbucks again tomorrow morning.

AAAAACCCCCTTTTIIIOOOONNNN NEXT CHAPTER. (yayyy)


End file.
